


No, It Can't Wait

by SunsetWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Impala Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetWriting/pseuds/SunsetWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/dean-winchester/images/19825171/title/fan-art-fanart</p>
<p>Based off of above imagine^ warning: Smut </p>
<p>-Love<br/>Sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, It Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to kudos and comment :) if you would like to request something please request it in a comment
> 
> -Thanks

That was it.  
Dean and I hadn't had any alone time together in weeks.   
You see it's not like we didn't want to fuck each others brains out.  
We were swamped with cases, but even when we did get a break and attempted to have some alone time someone always interrupted our heated make out sessions that if were left uninterrupted would have   
blossom into a lot more.

But today was my chance to pounce on my prey like a tiger or lion, Trust me it sounds a lot better in my head than coming out of my mouth.  
Dean and I have to go and talk to a witness which maybe allows a quickie in a bathroom.  
I hate that term to describe it but if we can't get each other alone for a long time then it'll have to be a quickie.  
"God you look so hot in that skirt" "I-just wanna-" "Shut up Dean"! you say stepping into the building and heading over to press the button to the elevator.  
Then it hit me.

Elevator, alone time.  
My plan was freaking brilliant.  
We stepped inside and Dean reached for the button. "I'll get it baby" "Okay" he said raising and eyebrow questioningly.  
That was when I pressed the third floor along with ten other buttons. "What the hell are you doing" "Getting this thing stuck" you smirked when the emergency alarm went off, stopping after a few minutes.  
"I see what you're doing baby girl" "nothing" "I just want to talk".  
"Even I don't believe that" he said suddenly pulling you in to kiss him. "Uh" "Okay i just wanted you" "Bad girl" you shivered at his words.

"We've barely been able to kiss each other for three weeks and I can't keep my hands off of you now Y/N".  
"You think this has been easy for me, spending time away from our recreational activities". "Me underneath you or you fucking me against the wall was the only thing I could think about".  
He slammed me against the wall, not to hurt me of course which he didn't but to kiss me.  
"God i love you" You moaned in his mouth at the words and he still kissed you gently but forcefully as he undid your blouse roughly.

"Dean" you murmered "What" he said pulling away momentarily. "Cut the foreplay, who really knows how much time we have in here.  
"Alright" he said removing the rest of your clothes, leaving you shivering.  
You tugged his tie and dress shirt off nipping his ear and making a purring noise "I want you so bad"!   
"I know"  
He said dropping his pants and his erection sprung free.  
"Mhm" you moaned jumping on him and wrapping your legs around his waist.  
That was when he slammed into you and you screamed upon the sudden full feeling. "I know you like it rough" "I do" honestly it was the hottest thing ever when Dean used dirty talk.

He began to pound into you "Ah-Dean" or "Oh Dean"!were the only noises that came out of your filthy mouth.  
"I love it when you say my name" "Uh"! You cried out and came out more high pitched then planned.  
"Faster"! you cried out and it only spurred him on with a grunt.   
"Oh Dean I'm close" that was when you nearly exploded as he hit your g spot "Dean, don't stop"! You whimpered out as you felt his release flow inside of you.  
"Sorry baby girl" he chuckled pulling out of you gently and you moaned at the loss of contact.

As soon as you both redressed, smoothing your hair out and all the elevator began to move down back to the main floor.  
You leaned over and on your tippy toes gave Dean a loving, sweet kiss.  
"I love you Dean" "I love you to Y/N" he smiled kissing you again just before the elevator doors opened.  
You both walked out of the building and to the impala "Backseat sweetheart" "Why"? "Let's just say we aren't finished" he smirked driving off to a bush covered area then climbing in the back with you.  
"We need to make up for lost time" he winked before the two of you began to shed clothes.

Dean pressed a kiss to your mouth, slipping his tongue inside in attempt to battle for dominance. But you pushed back harder, surprised at him letting you win you pulled away grinning before pushing him onto his back.  
"Did you let me win"? "Yes" he smirked and swatted his hand away before leaning down to kiss him again.  
You sunk down on him slowly, throwing your head back at the returning contact, reaching your left hand over to drape a blanket over your shoulders. You circled your hips, moaning at the sweet friction as he shifted his hips up.

"Oh god" you squeaked startled as he flipped you over.  
"God you're so bad, getting the elevator stuck just so I could fuck you". "I know" you panted as he entered you as if there was no time to waste.  
"Ah Dean"! "Oh fuck me"! You cried out as his hips rocked against your wet core.   
You began to move your hips back in an effort to get an even deeper pleasure.  
The impala was beginning to rock now from Dean and I's lovemaking and it just turned me on even more. 

You came and screamed as he still rocked into you, finding his release minutes later.  
"Not done yet cowboy". You giggled pushing him onto his back again before carefully lowering yourself onto him.  
"This time the cowboy gets mounted" you cried out as he began to sit up, pulling you into his lap and beginning to use his hands and lips to stimulate your breasts.  
You bounced up and down on him screaming at the fullness and pleasure.  
Then he grunted releasing into you and so did I after a few minutes.  
You collapsed onto his chest and let out a giggle.

"I love you Dean" "I love you too sweetheart"  
He brought the blanket over the two of you, changing position so he was spooning you now.  
"Just a little nap for like an hour, if its any longer Sam will be wondering where the hell we are" "Okay" you yawning turning to peck his lips and to tuck your face into his chest.

"I don't know what I would do with out you Dean" "I love you too baby, now go to sleep" he said before kissing the side of your neck. "Sweet Dreams".  
Dean winchester was your whole world.


End file.
